


The Lying Problem

by effy_hawthorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Friendship, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Missing Scene, Not Shippy, The Final Problem, a deeper perspective on molly and sherlock's dynamic, i need to know how to tag this better, it's not so much about sherlolly the ship as it is about their relationship as two people, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effy_hawthorne/pseuds/effy_hawthorne
Summary: Why was Molly so sad during the "I Love You" scene? Why was it harder for Molly to admit she loved him in that one scene, when we always knew she did? Why was it even hard for Sherlock, who could feign emotion at the drop of a dime? And why was Molly so happy in the end of "The Final Problem", even though we never saw Sherlock explain the phone call to her? In this, I attempt to answer these same questions that haunted me since the episode aired. In Part 1, Sherlock asks Molly to do a favour, a sexual favour that could change everything they ever thought they knew about each other and thought of each other. In Part 2, Sherlock must complete his full circle of becoming human, apologize to the one person, who always counted.





	1. Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **To say I was pissed about the "I Love You" scene in "The Final Problem" would be an understatement. Unlike Moffat, I do not think Molly would have just gotten a drink or have a snog right after the phone call with Sherlock. I do not think the actual scene showed a lessened version of Molly however. I just felt we deserved two scenes that showed why Molly was so sad when Sherlock called, and the aftermath of the "I Love You" confessions when Sherlock got back to Baker Street. It made no sense to me why Molly looked heartbroken throughout the entire scene yet could be so happy in the conclusion. So I wrote these two parts to fill the void. I decided to choose the scenarios that made the most sense to me. To verify, the first part takes place in "The Lying Detective" right as John and Sherlock are about to meet Molly for cake on Sherlock's birthday. The second part takes place a few days after Sherlock, John, and Mycroft come back from Sherrinford with Eurus, for the first time.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever easy or typical with Sherlock, especially a Birthday celebration.

As the boys reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Hudson was waiting there expectantly with Rosie in her arms. John kissed Rosie on the forehead, while Mrs. Hudson was tapping her foot and giving Sherlock a look a mother typically gives their child as they misbehaved.

“Sherlock Holmes, today is your birthday and you haven’t seen me once all day!” 

“To be fair, I only have seen John thus far, and it is because he spent the night.”

“Oh Sherlock, I didn’t mean to interrupt then. Even though, it’s a bit earlier than I expected from you, John. Congratulations, have a good birthday now.” Mrs. Hudson says as she kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

“Um, excuse me, I am still not gay. I am currently a widow remember? I only spent the night because of Mary—“ John began to try to explain.

“Oh, oh, dear. I’m sorry, John. I miss Mary, too, but a part of me always were rooting for you two.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mrs. Hudson’s statement. 

“Sincerely though, I apologize.”

“Mrs. Hudson, it’s okay. Just don’t do it again,” John said with a half smile. 

Off Sherlock and John went into the cab, it almost felt like it was old times. Sherlock started to take out his phone again, and per usual, John began to talk.

“This feels sort of weird.”

“By saying it feels weird makes it weirder, John.”

“No, I feel like I’m anticipating for something, but I don’t know what.”

“God, you’re worse than a girl on her first date. It’s my birthday remember?”

“What do you know about dates? I thought you only do engagements to get into rooms of blackmailers and criminals.”

“I know several dates. AD or BC? Or want to begin with the start of time? Or should I start with something more personal, like your first date.”

“There is no way you could know that. You’re not that good.”

Sherlock smiled widely, “It’s amazing how we’ve known each other for years, but you still doubt.”  
 “It’s not that I doubt, it’s the fact that no one besides—-“

“Oh speaking of dates, we’re here. Must not keep Molly waiting,” Sherlock said mockingly.  
  

“You know, this means something to her that you’re including her. Please be nicer.”

“Nicer?”

“Okay, nice.”

They opened the cab door, and lo and behold was Molly Hooper smiling in front of the cake shop. She had a small box in one of her hands. She wasn’t wearing her usual work attire, but instead it was a floral dress with a peacoat and some tights. 

“Good to see you both and getting along, might I add. How are you doing, John?”  
 “Some days are easier than others, Molly. Rosie’s with Mrs. Hudson now.”

Sherlock continued to play with his phone.

“Sherlock! Put away that phone already,” John exclaimed.

“And here I thought with Mycroft away, I won’t have to deal with my mother today. ‘fraid not.”

John gave a disgruntled look.

“Hello, Molly. Nice package there.” Sherlock tried.

“Thanks, nice hat. Oh, this is actually yours since it’s your birthday and all.”

Sherlock removed his hat now that they were at the shop, John laughed.

“Wow, wouldn’t have realized it otherwise. Let’s have some cake and you can give it to me inside. ”

“That was unnecessary, Sherlock,” Molly reprimanded.

He looked at John, “It really was, Sherlock.”

“Fine, I apologize. I haven’t eaten in a few days perhaps cake will help.”

Suddenly, John and Molly both stared at Sherlock in shock.

“If I’m going through withdrawal, I have to withdraw everything else. It helps.”

 

“It isn’t healthy Sherlock,” John exclaimed like the doctor he is. “I have told him that before, but does he ever listen?”

“Your body could malfunction especially with all the events it has been through,” Molly stated.

“Well, I’m eating now, happy? Let’s go inside.” 

The three go inside, and after seeing an universal amount of cake options, they settled on three different types. Molly chose strawberry shortcake, John chose yellow cake, and Sherlock settled on Dutch chocolate cake. They took their seats with their pieces. Sherlock was in the centre, Molly was on his left, and John was on his right.

“So what’s in the box anyway, Molly?” John asked.

“Oh right, here Sherlock,” Molly handed Sherlock the blue-coloured wrapped box.

"wrapped last night while in her work scrubs*

lapis shade with a hint of navy blue bleeding in*

*wrapping paper bought exclusively for this gift

*very light in weight but not cuff links"

Sherlock naturally analyzed it first, much to Molly and John’s chagrins. He then opened it to see it was only a candle inside.

“A candle? Wow, thank you since light bulbs haven’t been invented yet. Oh wait.”

“Sherlock, will you stop?” John stared at his friend once again frustratedly.

“Fine, what a nice candle. Let me just get my lantern,” Sherlock responded sarcastically to which John sighed.

“Here, Sherlock,” Molly disappointedly said as she grabbed the candle from him and placed it in his slice of cake. “Happy Birthday.” She then lit it.

“Oh, that’s what it was for.”

“Yes,” she said defeatedly. “Shall we, John?”

“Sure, but let’s not choose ‘For He’s A Jolly Good Fellow’. We wouldn’t want him to get an ego complex.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

They sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to their so-called friend, which caused Sherlock to give a semi smile. Then Molly and John took bites of their respective pieces, while Sherlock just stared at his after he blew out the candle.

“I thought you said you were going to eat now,” John asked expectantly.

“Yes, as I said, it’s not right to put your body through the extremes you already have.” Molly said concerned. “The least you could do is try to eat something. How long has it been since the last time?”

“What day is it?” Sherlock asked obliviously.

“It’s your birthday, you know that,” Molly and John responded in unison.

“Oh right, I guess I have been a bit out of sorts lately. I did almost die. Again.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea, John.” Molly said sadly.

“No, it’s just Sherlock. It was a great idea, Molly.”

Sherlock noticed the faces of disappointment on both of his friends then he finally took a bite.

“Hm, good cake…really. I’m sorry Molly, my mind has just been off somewhere. It really is good cake. Thanks for the candle,” Sherlock sincerely said as he gives Molly even a full smile.

“Thanks, Sherlock. It still amazes me you could go so long without eating.”

“It’s just a matter of will power, Molly.”

“It’s his way of doing a silent treatment, Molly. Since he can never shut up, he just stops eating instead.”

“That’s very funny, John. I’m guessing this -pointing at his new hairstyle- is your attempt to grow out more appropriate hair since that mustache obviously never helped.”

“I thought that subject was over.”

“It’s not over until you admit that mustache was a mistake.”

“It was a new look. Unlike you, I actually expand my wardrobe choices and hairstyle variety.”

Molly began to giggle at the two males having a battle of the wits.

“I’m glad I chose this instead of the bar then,” Molly said with a smile.

“You should be since you know what happened last time,” John said with a smirk.

“Yes, let’s not repeat a night in jail,” Sherlock retorted.

The three of them continued to eat their cake in much better unison. Despite past events and feelings, the celebration got to a better footing.

“Ah, that was…fun,” Sherlock said as he finished his last bite.

“This was also well-needed for all of us. Thank you Molly, for coming up with it,” John said with  
his voice slightly breaking.

“You’re quite welcome. I am pleased with it turning out well. Better than we started dare I say.” Molly said beamingly with a smile.

They exited the shop and waited for a cab.

“So what are you up to tonight, John?” Molly asked.

“I think I should go visit Mary before picking up Rosie.”

“Want some company, John?” Molly asked sweetly.

“I guess we could go with you and play some Cluedo after,” Sherlock suggested.

“I think it’s best I go by myself. Thank you though. There’s my cab. You two can get the next one.”

“So that’s how it feels,” Sherlock said realizing John pulled the same stunt he normally did.

John went inside the cab and left Molly and Sherlock by themselves.

“So what are you going to do tonight, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock was about to answer then Molly interrupted him. 

“Never mind, forget I ask. I know you’re probably busy with something. I should get going.”

“Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you, Molly,” Sherlock declared while giving her a strong stare.

“What is it?”

“It is actually more of a favour.”

“You’re not going to stage your death again, are you?”

“No, I just did that. I think I should wait at least a year to do it again to keep it fresh. Don’t you think?”

“Sherlock,” she said with a serious expression.

“Kidding,” he said with his cheshire grin that makes Molly smile.

“So what is the favour? Can’t John help you?”

He began to laugh, “There is no way I would want John’s help with this. You see, I’m doing this experiment, and I can’t explain everything without altering your results. Basically, it is about relationships and certain rituals that fall under being in one, and despite being in one before, I have never had..” Sherlock begins to lower his voice. “sex.”

“You have never had sex before?” Molly was amused. “I thought with Janine at least.”

“We shared a bath and kissed, but no sex. So would you do the favour?”

“So you just want to have sex?”

“Look Molly, I have never had sex before, and what we would do is a one-time thing for my experiment. Nothing would change, and I won’t share my experiment with anyone including John. It’ll be our little secret.”

“Sherlock, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sex isn’t something you do at random and with just anyone.”

“Please, didn’t you tell me you had loads of sex with Tom? You know, what to do and what not to do. So let’s do it.”

“Yes, but I was in a relationship with him at the time. He was my fiancee. I’m not someone like Irene Adler, who would just have sex for carnal desires despite not being with the person.”

“Irene, she, The Woman has nothing to do with this conversation. I am asking you, Molly. It’s for my experiment on relationships and their rituals. It will be only one time, and I know I won’t be magically falling in love with you after. Molly, please.”

“Fine,” Molly said defeatedly, “But no one can ever know, and things can’t change between us. I don’t want to lose you Sherlock, as my friend I mean.”

“Deal,” he took out his hand. “Trust me, I won’t be shouting ‘I love you’ or asking for your hand in marriage afterwards.”

“So my place or yours?”

“Obviously yours. John is going to be back to pick up Rosie from Mrs. Hudson. We can’t risk him coming upstairs.”

“Fair enough, let’s go then.”

Molly and Sherlock began to walk to Molly’s car. 

It’s not like Molly never dreamt of being intimate with Sherlock. She did multiple times in fact. She even imagined their wedding before. She knew it was sheer fantasies, and what was going to happen that night would be just as brief as her fantasies always were. She knew he would never say he loved her even if she was the last person on earth, but she decided to do this because a part of her knew she wanted to know how it felt to be with him even if it was just for an experiment and one night. Maybe even she also just wanted to be for once, to be the girl, who was Sherlock Holmes’ first. 

Sherlock on the other hand, was naturally more low-key to the situation. Well, least on the outside. He was known to be one of the most intelligent people in the room, always had a cutting remark regardless of the situation. As for sex, it was foreign territory. Like most males, he had thoughts of sex before, but unlike them, he never acted on it. He was always too focused on work or other priorities beforehand. When he met Irene Adler years prior, he did wonder how it would feel to have their flesh touch and move together like instruments in an orchestra. He knew however, getting that close would be like being a male spider with a black widow. When he saved Irene from the beheading, she wanted to pay him back. He almost accepted the payment then he knew he would be easy prey for her once again. His inexperience in that nature would under-rank hers tremendously, and he didn’t want to give The Woman the pleasure of seeing it. As for Janine, their relationship was a fallacy from the start. He would kiss her, imitating the best he could from what he saw Mrs. Hudson watched on “Eastenders”. He even shared a few baths with her, thinking that was close enough without the sex. Janine tried too, to pursue him, and he always found a case to get him out of it. She looked too much Irene when up close and that was enough to push him away. As for Molly though, Sherlock never once thought of it. Though it is true that he realized her greater importance when he faked his death a few years back and their friendship improved from since then, but it was still a long time coming. He used to see her as his lab rat that would do anything for him at any time. When she began to develop her backbone, that is when that changed. She went from a lab rat to this unbreakable force. Despite the change, he still never saw her as anything more than simply Molly Hooper. The pathologist. The modern day Persephone. The one, who even Jim Moriarty forgot.


	2. Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly agrees to do the favour, but not even Sherlock Holmes could have expected all of the consequences of a single action could cause.

“We’re here,” Molly exclaimed as they arrived at her flat.

“Oh goodie,” Sherlock said in his usual monotone.

“May I remind you this was your idea?”

“OOH YAY, I AM GOING TO SNOG YOUR BRAINS OUT, MATE. RABBITS ON EASTER HAVE NOTHING US,” Sherlock said mockingly enthusiastic.

“Can’t wait,” Molly said dryly.

“Seriously Molly, I do appreciate you doing this favour for me,” Sherlock was finally sincere.

“You’re welcome,” Molly said quietly. “Sherlock, might I ask why you chose me instead of going to someone else?”

“It’s because Molly, you’re the one, who always counted,” he said with a cheesy wink.

“I’m serious, Sherlock.”   
“Molly, I just felt you were the best option, and I would rather it be you than a prostitute. I know where they have been and who they have been with, and I don’t it to be me next.” 

Sherlock said with a disgusted face.

“Glad to hear there was such steep competition,” Molly said sarcastically.

Sherlock put his arm around Molly, “Now, now I’m not saying you were my only option or last option. You were somewhere on the list. Point is, you’re all that matters tonight.”

That last sentence were words Molly always wanted to hear Sherlock said. She just wished it wasn’t 6 years too late. Maybe it wasn’t too late.

“I have another question, Sherlock. Do you have —-“

“Oh, right here,” Sherlock motioned to his coat pocket. “I even have this.”

Sherlock then took out a diaphram.  
  

“I am not sticking that up my vagina, I’m on birth control. That should suffice.”

“If you think so, because remember even condoms only work 97% of the time. As for birth control—-”

“Sherlock, I had sex before. I’m prepared remember, you virgin.”

“Oh look, Miss Hooper made a funny.”

“It helps when I’m dealing with a funny-looking man.”

Sherlock and Molly both made faces at one another.

“Here Sherlock, you could put your coat around this,” Molly said as she put her peacoat on the rack. Sherlock then left his own peacoat there.

“So let’s go to your bedroom now and the experiment can finally begin,” Sherlock said smiling slyly.

“Can’t wait,” Molly said under her breath as they walked into the hallway.

It was true Molly couldn’t wait. She might have always been the girl, who was there for Sherlock, but she learned in the last few years on that she couldn’t wait for him forever. She had other boyfriends, some obviously weren’t the best or the sanest. God bless Molly Hooper, for she tried. That was more than most have ever done to Sherlock. It was true that despite the attempts and the replacements, she never got over Sherlock. She just got better at hiding it. She used to spend all of her time trying to fit into his schedule, to check up on him at the most convenient time while he was at the morgue. After seeing him in his worst states and how he treated her during them, she decided it wasn’t the best to do it anymore. She was still willing to always be there for him, and she still cared for him more than any other person on the planet, but she knew now nothing came best with wearing your heart on your sleeve. 

“Here we are,” Molly said.

The bedroom was a simple set up. A normal size closet, a dresser with a vanity mirror attached, a bookshelf that was full of both personal photo albums, scientific textbooks, and even a few fantasy novels, and a Queen size bed. Beside her bed, was a small table that had a clock in the shape of a cat, and a wooden jewelry box.

“It looks different than the last time I was here.”

“Yes, it's because I moved my stuff back into it. Remember I stayed in the guest room while you stayed in here?” Molly asked.

"I guess I never realized how much I made you change." 

Molly went to sit down on her bed, and she took off her shoes. She placed them beneath her bed. Sherlock followed suit and sat down beside her.

“So we’re finally here,” Molly declared.

“Yes, we are. Now time for the disrobing,” Sherlock said as he rubbed his hands profusely together.

“Excuse me, if I’m doing it, we’re doing it in my time. We are not just rushing into the sex.”

“I already know how to kiss though, and I have kissed before.”

“ That may be true, but if I’m willing to do this for you, I don’t want to be rushed into it. After all Sherlock, do you realize after this, we’ll now realize what one another look like naked? We’ll know each other’s birth marks and moles and scars. Once we see these special things, we cannot unsee it. It will be engrained in our memories.”

“If only, I was able to keep some of Culverton’s memory serum…You think, I could ring him up for some?”    


“Sherlock, I am being serious. Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe we shouldn’t. I know it’s for an experiment of yours and I said I’d always help you but—-“

Sherlock then kissed Molly while she was speaking. He kissed her perhaps, the most passionate he was ever able to kiss anyone before. He began to rub his hands through her hair only to be interrupted by Molly, herself.

“Ouch!” she screamed.

“Are you okay, Molly?” he asked genuinely concerned.

“Yes, it’s just your facial hair is a bit more scratchy than I thought would be.”

“Would you prefer if I shaved first before we continued? That is if you’re okay if we continue. I still am willing to keep my promise to you if you are.”

“I guess it’s alright if we continued,” Molly said with a sheepish grin. “And I would like you to shave, but you don’t have your stuff here. It’s okay, I’ll deal with your scruff. Mary dealt with John’s.”

Sherlock made disgusted face at that last remark and instantly bolted out of the room.

“Sherlock, where are you going? Sherlock?”

“Just a moment, Molly. BRB”

Instantly, a few minutes later Sherlock returned with a cleaned cut face and smiled to show it off better. He then went back to sitting beside her.

“What on earth?”

“I borrowed your shaver and your towel. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Uh, guess not. I hope it was to your liking.”

“It sufficed. Now to resume…”

“Not if I have it my way first,” Molly said readily as ever. 

She took off her tights then lunged on Sherlock and straddled him down on her bed. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. She began to kiss him on the face then she went lower to his torso, where she proceeded to attempt to take off his suit top. As she was about to remove his jacket, he stopped her. 

“Allow me, Molly. I’ll take it off,” he took off his suit jacket and placed gently on Molly’s table near her bed which blocked the cat clock. “Now, Miss Hooper, where were we?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Molly giggled.

“You’re the one that’s straddling me like I’m a horse. Should I neigh now?”

“Don’t make me get your riding crop, mister. I have seen what you did to those corpses.”

Sherlock paused at a moment, for he thought of Irene Adler and when she whipped him after she drugged him. How she took control of him, in the one second she made him feel underneath her not in the literal sense, but the emotional sense. He vowed to never feel that inferior ever again.

“Are you okay, Sherlock? You know, I was kidding right?” Molly questioned him.

“Yeah, sorry. As I said, my mind has just been escaping me lately. Now…” Sherlock began to kiss her once more, even more passionate if that was possible. He gently lift her over his lap and rolled into her in an interesting way. This time she too rubbed her hands through his hair, too. With each touch, her hands tingled a bit more. She couldn’t believe it was real. Molly began again to undo his button up shirt. With each button, she took a deep breath until the shirt was finally off. She saw his bare chest and chose to take the ultimate plunge. She kissed him from neck down to his waist. Sherlock was surprised at how his little wallflower blooming before him. He even let out a slight moan which he tried to cover up with a yawn. He thought it would fool Molly. It didn’t.

“Now, it’s my turn,” Sherlock said with a reassuring smiling

He reached on the back of Molly’s dress and began to unzip her dress. Suddenly she was in her bra beside him. She then took off his belt then his pants. All of sudden, they were struck with the cold realization that they both were so close to seeing one another fully naked. Sherlock found it exhilarating to continue; Molly just prayed her fears wouldn’t come true. Sherlock felt a charge that reminded him of his first hit of heroin in his youth. Unexpectedly calming and a weird sense of euphoria combined, but like most positive emotions with Sherlock, temporary.

“On the count of 3, wouldn’t you say, Sherlock?”

“If it makes things easier for you, Molly.”

“1, 2, —“

At once, they removed their clothes and saw each other fully. Molly now was standing beside the bed as Sherlock continued to lay on her bed. For perhaps, the first time ever, Sherlock saw Molly. He didn’t see the pathologist. He didn’t see the shy girl, who hid her face in the shadows. He saw Molly, all of her, and realized he could never unsee her again.

“There we have it,” Molly said with a grin.

“You have an interesting ray of freckles over there, Molly,” Sherlock said as he pointed out three freckles she had adjacent to one another under her left breast by outlining it with his finger.

“I consider it my Orion’s Belt.”

“Is it one of those things with the solar system John told me I should know?”

Molly snickered, “Yes, it’s a constellation of three stars forming the shape of a belt known as Orion’s Belt.”

“Who gives a fuck about some guy’s belt?”

“It’s a myth, Sherlock.”

“Now to continue our story which isn’t a myth.” 

He suddenly grabbed Molly and let his hands play her as he would play the violin. He kissed her from the top of her head to very much below, while his hands would touch every piece of her like he was plucking his favourite instrument. He fondled her breasts which made her moan with such pleasure which provoked her to begin to touch him back. As he played what seemed like a full symphony on Molly’s body, Molly decided to do some plucking herself. She reached her hands down until it reached his penis. She rubbed it contently until even Sherlock couldn’t hold his unexpected enthusiasm. 

“Now Sherlock, let me take a bite,” Molly said with a smile while Sherlock look perplexed.

Molly then gave Sherlock felatio, and Sherlock played with her hair in the midst. He could not believe Molly was this experienced, but he was appreciative of the surprise. After Molly was done, she clearly beaming, and Sherlock was even smiling.

“How are you doing, Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“I’m quite well, you?” Sherlock replied.

“Fantastic, thanks. Now for ready for the big cherry pop sundae?”

“Uh, I already ate some cake remember? I’m good.”

Molly began to laugh, “Oh Sherlock, I mean this. Stick your penis in my vagina. But first—-“  
  “Already there,” he grabbed the condom from his pocket and gave it to Molly.   
As he was leaning on his stomach to reach the condom, she noticed a scar he had on his tail bone.

“What’s the scar from?”

“What scar?”

“The one on your tail bone, what happened?”

“Oh, you don’t really care to hear it.”

“Sherlock, I do. Please tell me. You already have seen my hidden freckles.”

“Oh right, your Myron’s Sash or something.”

“Orion’s Belt.”

“That’s it. Well fine, when Mycroft and I were kids, he used to be fatter so he with his extra weight pushed me against a rock. Mycroft didn’t realize the rock had some glass on it so it cut me.”

“Why would he do such a horrible thing?”

“Because I kept calling him, ‘fatty’.”

“Sherlock!”

“It’s okay, you’ve seen him. He’s less fat now, some of the time.”

“He’s fine, average weight even. Maybe you deserved that scar then.”

“I’ve dealt with worse, now for my sundae?”

Molly snickered, “It may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but once it fits right, it’ll be okay.”

So there they go, clicked in, locked and definitely loaded. Molly began a certain rhythm as Sherlock hummed a Bach’s piece. They were in perfect harmony, and Molly still couldn’t believe it was all real. 

“Now congratulations, you aren’t a virgin anymore, Mr. Holmes,” Molly said cheekily.

Sherlock was surprisingly quiet and just looked up at the ceiling.

“Sherlock?”

“Back, thank you, Miss Hooper. Speaking of the cherry on top,” he began to kiss her again from her face to below her waist. 

With every body part, he moved his lips seductively almost like he was whispering her secrets and his tongue sealed them tight. Molly began to giggle a little, but Sherlock let it go. He figured it was normal. He ended it with a kiss one more time on her mouth and even held her tight for an embrace. Molly was speechless and couldn’t resist him holding back as she rested her head on his bare chest. Sherlock then let go and lied down beside on the bed, finally taking a breath. Molly followed the same.

“I’d say, this was an interesting experience, what do you say, Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“I say it was an experiment worth doing it, Molly. Thank you again for your participation,” he said matter-of-factly.

Then it hit Molly with the cold reality that never left her side completely that this time, like Sherlock’s first time, will only happen once. Still Molly forced herself to smile for she knew it was not the time to cry. Molly then got up from the bed to put back on her underwear and grabbed a t-shirt from her dresser. The shirt said, “I work with dead people,” on it. It was a gag gift one of her girlfriends gave her for a birthday. She then went back on her bed and pulled the covers above her. 

“Good night Sherlock, see you in the morning.”

“You’re going to sleep already? Aren’t you going to grade me first?”

“I thought you were grading yourself. I work tomorrow so I need some sleep before I head in. Don’t you have a meet up with Greg or John tomorrow?”

“Fine, but you really aren’t going to say anything else about me and what we just did?”

Molly longed to say the full story, but she knew better. She knew the more she told him, the more he would realize she loved him still and could not risk that. So she continued to speak in limited sentences,

“If I must, you weren’t as small as I thought you were.”

“I’m pretty sure my penis is average size, thank you.”

“Whoops, I didn’t mean that. You are well-proportioned in that area. I meant I thought you were skinnier I suppose. When we first met, I thought you were even lankier than me, but now seeing you without clothes, I guess I was mistaken.”

“To be fair Molly, I was skinnier when we first met. You still had some baby fat left, and I was barely eating. I was so bored at the time.”

Molly rolled her eyes, “I was 27. I had just finished my Post-Graduate Education, and it was my first day at Bart’s. And you’re always bored, Sherlock.”

“What I meant was, I was especially bored because I was still doing heroin and cocaine regularly when I wasn’t smoking so naturally food wasn’t that appealing. Thus, I was thinner, I suppose. I however, only gained 15 pounds since then. None of it is fat for the record.”

“I think you mean 20.”

“No, I mean 15.”

“It’s 20, but what put on the weight then?”

Sherlock gave a look, “Obviously, living with John helped, you know how much he loves to eat. I’m not also as bored as I used to be. I have more things to stimulate me, and more things to deduct. Additionally, those two years of being dead, I had to find things that kept me from returning to being that bored. So I grew a bit more athletic.”

“Interesting,” Molly stated. “Well, least you’re healthier now because you were a rail when we met.”

“And you were a chipmunk,” Sherlock smirked.

“Anyway, good night, Sherlock. Sweet dreams.” Molly said as she kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

To his surprise, she fell asleep rather quickly. Sherlock on the other hand, wasn’t even slightly tired. He spent so many nights awake that sleep stopped coming secondary to him. Once he saw she was asleep for good, he got off of the bed. He put on his underwear then grabbed his suit jacket from the cat clock and walked to the bathroom. Unaware to him, Molly woke up. Due to her irregular hours at Bart’s, she grew to be a light sleeper. She noticed Sherlock was not beside her, so she instantly assumed he left. She knew it would not be like him to stay overnight once his experiment was over. She then walked down to her bathroom and saw the light was on. She thought it was strange for she did not remember leaving it on. She then opened the door to see what was happening inside. Right there in front of her was Sherlock with what appeared to a heroin needle and a syringe.

“Ow! Fuck’s sake, Molly!” Sherlock screamed as he dropped them in front of her, which caused a small piece of his skin to be scratched by it.

“Sherlock Holmes, what are you doing?!” Molly was outraged.

Sherlock grabbed Molly’s towel to try stop the bleeding, “Currently bleeding.”

“Sherlock, don’t be smart. Tell me what are you doing in my bathroom and with this?!” Molly demanded as she picked up the needle.

“Oh, Molly, it is part of my experiment just as you were.”

“Sherlock, you are supposed to be off of drugs. This is why you have me, John, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson babysitting you.”

“Molly, it is simply for my experiment. Now give me back my things.”

“No, Sherlock, NO. You grab your stuff and go. Go back to Baker Street and get the hell out of here. No wonder you didn’t want me to touch your jacket. You kept it in there this whole time. There is probably no experiment. You just wanted a place to get loaded without John finding out, and you thought going to Miss Safe and Sound Molly Hooper was your best bet. Even better if you can squeeze a snog out of her right? How the fuck dare you? Now go, leave!”

“Molly, there is indeed an experiment I’m doing. I wasn’t having sex with you to use you. I’m not that rotten. As for leaving, I suggest we wait until the morning considering it’s late and me leaving your house at this hour could lead to speculation and gossip for both of us. And did I mention, how I’m bleeding?”

“Fine, stay until I leave for work, but you have to go first thing. Give me your arm, I’ll fix it up.”

Sherlock put out his arm.

“But first,” Molly said with a huge grin. “Say goodbye.” She then tossed his needle and syringe into the toilet then flushed it down much to Sherlock’s frustration.

“Molly, do you have any idea of what you just did?”

“Yes, but do I care? No, because I am a high-functioning sociopath, who uses people who should be my friends as my pawns or sex slaves instead. I have no remorse or empathy because I am just so amazingly condescending of others’ feelings.” Molly imitated Sherlock much to his dismay.

“Molly, I can—-“

“Save it, this time I don’t care. After I finish up your arm, I’m going back to bed. You can sleep on the couch or wherever. You’re fortunate I decided not to tell John of this incident, just in case you were sincere this is part of your experiment. I wouldn’t want to ruin your testing, but you better not try to test this again because I would then tell him.” Molly patched him all up and wrapped him well with a bandage. “Now good night.” 

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Then Molly walked back to bed to sleep. Sherlock went back to Molly’s bedroom and decided to try his best to sleep. He then got under the covers after.

“Seriously, Sherlock?” she was disgruntled that he returned to the bed.

“I wanted a blanket. I’m cold. Just be careful, I have a bruise on my left arm.” he said snarkily as he got under the covers. 

Molly sighed, she knew it was best now more than ever not to say anymore. When the morning came, her alarm went off. She went to take a shower while Sherlock pretended to still be asleep for he didn’t want to disturb her more. He knew he messed things up, but he didn’t care enough to show he knew he did. Pride was always a issue for him. He was not born with Molly’s gift of humility. She changed into her work clothes and had some orange juice. She then “woke” Sherlock for it was time to leave. 

“Sherlock, it’s morning. Time to go.”

“I am filthy, Molly. Can’t I borrow your shower?”

“Yes, you are filthy, a filthy liar, and no. Take one at home for it’s time to leave. I am going to leave first then come out ten minutes after and lock my door so it’s not obvious you were here. As you said yourself, we don’t want a speculation of this.”

Sherlock nodded for he knew it was pointless to try to argue any longer. Molly then left without even a goodbye. Sherlock waited in the bedroom until it was time to leave. His phone went off, it was Mrs. Hudson. 

“Sherlock, where are you? I’ve been knocking on your door for the last hour. You have clients waiting.”

“Mrs. Hudson, tell them to go away. I’m busy at the moment. I’ll be there, I mean ready in an hour or so.”

“I’m not your secretary, young man.”

“Mrs. Hudson…”

“Alright, I’ll let them know. You better be ready then, mister.”

Sherlock then hung up his phone. He knew he wrecked things with Molly, but he figured it would pass eventually considering she always forgave him no matter what. It was a misunderstanding, a complicated misunderstanding but still one nonetheless. Sherlock was about to leave as it has been ten minutes, but then he noticed her jewelry box again. He then opened it up and to find a few particular momentos in there in addition to the usual jewelry: a polaroid of her and Jim Moriarty in pyjamas together which caused him to chuckle, John and Mary’s wedding invitation, and an old tissue which had Sherlock’s number on it which amazed Sherlock himself. When Molly and Sherlock first met, he gave her his number on a tissue because Molly forgot her phone due to nerves of first starting at Bart’s. He said he would text her it, but she said she was old-fashioned at heart and would like it on paper instead. A tissue box was the only thing available however. Sherlock knew he would be needing the morgue regularly for his cases which is why he gave him her number. He could not believe Molly actually kept it throughout the years and in her jewelry box nonetheless. He knew what he did was wrong, and then he put on his clothes and left Molly’s. He knew he had no time to waste. Dwellings don’t do good to anyone. He put back on the deerstalker at last and did his best to get back to Baker Street undetected. For the world’s only consulting detective, it should be easy, but then again, it’s Sherlock.


	3. All The Things I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's back from Sherrinford, but he still hasn't talked to Molly. He knows thanks to John, that time is a limited thing. So what's more important- pride or apologizing to the one, who always mattered the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This takes place when Sherlock comes back from Sherrinford. We all saw the text in "The Final Problem" of "You Know Where to Find Me", but what we never saw is what came of it. In this part, this is my attempt to create what I think did.

It has been a few days since John, Sherlock, and Mycroft have returned from their time in Sherrinford and unexpected adventure with Eurus. John and Sherlock have been busy, trying to return their destroyed flat to its former glory with the help of Mrs. Hudson’s boys from the diner. Sherlock has been rather reluctant to contact Molly since their last phone call in Sherrinford. He knew he should, but an unfamiliar emotion weighed heavy on him, guilt. After thinking over of John’s words of taking his chances and given the impact of everything that happened, he knew he could not postpone it any longer. He then sent Molly the simple but needed text of, “You know where to find me. SH.”

“I’ll be right back, John. I need to check on something,” Sherlock said as he excused himself.

“I’ll be here. Do yourself a favour, Sherlock. Have some fun.” John said with a smile.

“Alright then. Laters.” 

John knew Sherlock was leaving to meet someone, but who, he was unsure. He knew The Woman was a popular contender especially given their recent chat, but at the same time, he hoped Sherlock finally learned to treat Molly better given what happened in Sherrinford. He knew ultimately though, it was best not to intervene. 

Sherlock hailed a cab to the cemetery. He kept checking his phone to see if Molly wrote back yet, she did not. He was nervous, which made him feel guiltier, but he did his best to hold it together. As he arrived to the cemetery, he walked to the now empty space on the ground that used to hold his dead body when he faked his death a few years prior. It was there that Molly was already waiting.

“You came,” Sherlock was amazed.

“You texted first,” Molly said in a surprised tone. “I figured it was something important given what was said.”

“Now, Molly, please let me explain to you once and for all.”

“No, please let me guess. I love guessing games. You don’t really love me, you just love exploiting how I feel for you for sport! But don’t worry mate, since I couldn’t give you a hug over the phone, please come closer. Let’s do it now.” Molly said feigned enthusiastically.

“No, Molly, please let me tell you everything,” Sherlock pleaded as he awkwardly walked over to Molly.

“Why do you have be the most handsome liar around? Oh, here’s your hug,” Molly said with tears in her eyes then she profusely slapped him. “Why do you always hurt me when I always cared for you?!”

“Molly, Molly! Molly Elyse Hooper, stop!” Sherlock wanted to block Molly’s blows, but he knew she was entitled to them. So he instead found a compromise, he hugged her. Molly was taken aback that he knew her full name and instantly stopped slapping him.

“How do you know my full name?”

“Because I do know you, Molly, much more than you realize. And I think even more than I originally thought I did,”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to let me explain everything now?”

“Yes, I’ll keep my hands to myself, promise.”

He then let go of the embrace he had on Molly.

“First I want to explain that there was always an experiment. I never lied about that. It wasn’t just supposed to be about relationships and rituals. It was more because shortly after Mary died, I didn’t understand exactly how John was feeling. So I wanted to do an experiment based on if different types of intimacy you had with a person could change how you feel about them based in various scenarios. Sex seemed like the highest form of intimacy at the time, but I had no experience with it. I dealt with loss before and due to recent revelations, I learned I’m not the best at dealing with loss either. In other words, I failed my own experiment. I thought I was emotionally resistant all of these years. I even prided myself by saying I was a ‘high-functioning sociopath’. I have feelings just as we all do, but I blocked myself out from having them for such a long time.”

“So what does have to do with me, Sherlock? Why did you want me to admit I loved you?” Molly said while still having tears in her eyes.

“This past week, John, Mycroft, and I went to a place called, ‘Sherrinford’, which held my younger sister I didn’t know I had until then. She isn’t mentally stable to put it lightly, and we almost died. Some did due to her method of actions. She wanted to put us through a series of tests to push us as an attempt to cover up she wanted us to reach for her instead. One of the games she set up was having me getting you to say you love me. She claimed your house was rigged with explosives, and if I didn’t get you to confess your feelings, you would die. She told me I couldn’t tell you the real reason behind it.” Sherlock’s voice began to crack a little. “Turns out there were no explosives, just Eurus trying to add to the conflict for her definition of fun. I am so sorry, Molly.”

“So it was just a game of your sister’s? She too, wanted me to make a fool of myself. Good to see, I’m such easy prey for all Holmes.”

“No, Molly, I told you before you mattered the most, it’s still true. I just didn’t realize how much you do and always have. When you helped me out with Moriarty the first time, I saw the lengths you would go through for me regardless of the cost. When I admitted I loved you, it wasn’t a ruse either or because you told me to. It might have taken me awhile to realize it, but at that moment, it hit me hard. Every taunt I gave you without concern, every putdown I said without thought, every hit and punch I threw for you, who always wanted the best for me. I took you for granted far too many times, and every time, you came back. I was a complete and utter cock to you when you were nothing but so lovely to me and even those slaps were well-deserved. I do love you, Molly.”

“But?” Molly still could not help but doubt.

“It’s not the same type of love you have for me. Molly, please take to heart that I am not a person, who loves easily or says it often. The last time I said I loved anyone was to my mother on Mother’s Day when I was twelve, and it was because Mycroft basically forced me. I love you as my friend, Molly. I apologize I could not recognize I did until it was almost too late, but I am admitting it now. I’m not even ashamed. My life is dare I say, better with you in it.”

“Sherlock, I don’t know what to say. This is all just so—-“ Molly was still crying.

“Just please forgive me,” Sherlock said with a hopeful smile.

“I do. Thank you for saving my life whether it was genuinely at risk or not. Thank you as well, for the explanation. You mean a lot to me, Sherlock. You always have, and I’m pretty sure you always will.” Molly said while wiping her tears.

“There, there. It’s okay as long as you’re okay with what we got,” Sherlock said as he tried to help Molly wipe her tears away.

“It’s more than enough especially considering the worse alternatives.”

“So what are you up to today, Miss Hooper? Unless you’re busy or have a date with another future arch foe of mine I should be worried about.” Sherlock said with a cheeky smile.

“No dates for me today, but I should get back to my shift.”

“Oh, very well. You’re allowed to not always be free.”

“I’ll be done in two hours.”

“I’ll be in the flat with John. We still have a lot of tidying up to do.”

“Dinner?”

“Take away with John’s credit card.”

Molly began to laugh, “I’ll be there with scrubs on. Here let me give a ride back to your flat.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, Sherlock.”

“Thank you, Miss Hooper. Sincerely, thank you for always being there.” Sherlock leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Holmes. Oh, one more thing.” Molly then lightly slapped him on the rear. “And now, we’re even.” Molly smiled greatly.

“Ow! How is that?”

“You were an arse to me, now I got to slap you once on the arse.”

“Fair enough, lead the way with your Orion’s Belt,” he said with a wide grin as he pushed her gently to her car.  
 “You’re thinking of the Northern Star Sherlock, or should I say, 'you virgin.',” Molly laughed.

"Former virgin," Sherlock laughed back. 

For what it is worth, Sherlock and Molly may not have become a couple, but their relationship became the closest it ever has been. Molly proceeded to spend more time with Sherlock and John in addition to her usual bouts of taking care of Rosie. Sherlock and Molly never did have sex again as expected, but he began to treat her better not just when it was convenient, but when he knew he should. Molly still loved Sherlock clearly, but more than that, she loved having him in her life which outweighed everything else. The Queen of the Dead found a way to bring a little more life to the so-called sociopathic junkie. It wasn’t a fairy tale. It was simply what it is.


End file.
